


Severus Snape, Champion Duelist : Rising Star Interview

by paperstalk



Series: Merope's Failure AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstalk/pseuds/paperstalk
Summary: Recent Hogwarts Graduate Severus Snape is this week's Star on the Rise. An intimate interview with the Youngest Formal Dueling Champion in history.
Series: Merope's Failure AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676740
Kudos: 21





	Severus Snape, Champion Duelist : Rising Star Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is a peek into the life of Severus Snape following the events of my previous work titled Nothing at all
> 
> Takes place in the Merope's Failure AU.
> 
> Tobias is dead, Eileen is immersed in the wizarding world, and Severus grew up happy in a world without Voldemort and a school without Dumbledore.

_A quarter page spread. The society and talent pages. Saturday Edition, Daily Prophet. 15 July 1978_

**Stars on the Rise: British Wizarding World's Freshest New Stars with Special Correspondent Inoria Notton**

_This week’s rising star to watch is none other than recent Hogwarts’ Graduate Severus Snape. He already holds the honor of Youngest World Champion Formal Duelist for his win last year, and this June he won it Again!_

[Inoria Notton]: At the top of your Hogwarts Class, Apprentice in your final year with Master of Charms and Dueling Filius Flitwick, two World Champion titles, AND the European, Americas, and Asian Regional Championship titles in Formal Dueling all before you turn 19. Do you have time for, literally, anything else?

[Severus Snape, confident and fit, he has a genuine smile as he sits with me in the Hogwarts Charms room]: Barely anything else. Actually, I train for several hours everyday and I’m finishing up a theoretical paper for my Charms and Dueling Mastery. But I really appreciate the free time on my hands now that I’m not also a full time student.

[IN]: Since you’re fresh from school and I imagine you are eagerly awaiting your NEWT scores in August, tell us, besides charms, what was your favorite subject in school?

[SS]: I enjoyed them all really. Potions maybe? There was always an interesting puzzle there, a fun sort of experimentation. But my passion has always been active magic, even before school, if you’ve got to wave a wand I was deeply interested.

[IN]: I was sorry to learn that you lost your father at a very young age. Do you think that has shaped your path at all?

[SS]: He died from a workplace accident before I was born. My mother actually went into medicine as a result, wishing she knew enough before, to help him. I’m not sure how much I’ve been directly affected as I never knew him. But my mother’s enthusiasm for study and her ambition definitely shaped who I’ve become. She’s the Head Healer at St. Mungo’s and I couldn’t be more pleased to have her in my life as my inspiration.

[IN]: Is there another special person in your life?

[SS]: Many. I’ve several friends that will be hard to ever escape and I’m excited to see how our lives all change together. My very good friends are expecting their first child so I’m excited to be an uncle, maybe even godfather someday. And my mother and her partner get to see too much of me in the off season. There isn’t anyone right now in the sense I’m sure you asked the question.

[IN _I wait to see if he has anything to add_ ]: _  
_

[SS]: I imagine if I meet someone in the future who I get along with well and we find each other fascinating then I’ll have another special person in my life. Until then, I always like meeting new people and I’m happy I get the chance to travel so much now and see new things.

[IN]: What are your plans for the future? It seems like you’ve achieved so much in so little time, is there anywhere to even go?

[SS]: I’d like to compete for a while. Testing myself against so many stunning athletes is phenomenal fun. I’m also interested in seeing if I could gain the championship titles for Free-style Dueling. Master Flitwick has been an excellent teacher for formal, but I think my brain is always ready for free-style. I hope to focus my training there over the next few years to bring my body and reflexes in line with my visualization. Free-style is trickier than formal, more difficult. But I’m guessing it might be a heck of a lot more fun too.

[IN]: A lot of fans and aspiring duelers want to know how they can get as fit as you?

[SS]: It’s not all that hard it just takes a bit of dedication to a routine. I run twice a week, and always take the stairs. Quidditch is good for certain muscle groups, but I’ve actually found swimming and dancing to be better for whole body coordination on the ground.

[IN]: Dancing? Could there be a dance competition title in your future?

[SS _laughing_ ]: Gods no. Not saying I couldn’t make a decent run for a dancing win, but I’ve enough to prepare for throughout the year with the dueling circuit. I don’t know if anyone would have enough time for the amount of partnered practices that dance champions need on top of everything else.

[IN]: It’s been wonderful chatting with you and I know we’ll be looking forward to your bright future. Is there any bit of advice or wisdom that’s helped you that you might like to share?

[SS]: Always try new things, but once you find those few things that get under your skin, give yourself the time to sink deep into them. Don’t overload yourself.

_Watch these Daily Prophet pages for more accomplishments from Rising Star Severus Snape, Champion Dueler._


End file.
